1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a component for a household appliance, in particular for a dishwasher, and to a sump for a household appliance, in particular for a dishwasher, using it.
The present invention is particularly suited to the field of components and systems for household appliances, typically household-use machines for washing, in particular dishwashers.
2. Background Art
In general, several systems for detecting and/or controlling the level of a liquid in a container are known in the art.
Devices are also known in the art for detecting the presence of a liquid in a container through optical means. Such a device comprises a light source, adapted to generate a light beam, and a light detector, adapted to receive said light beam. An optical element fitted on the container wall is adapted to reflect the light beam only when there is liquid in the container. Thus, the light detector receives the light beam only when there is liquid in the container.
It is well known that some types of household appliances comprise a tub adapted to contain liquid, at least during certain operating phases of the household appliance. Some of these types of household appliances, in particular dishwashers, typically comprise a body defining a container fixed under the tub, adapted to collect the water drained from the latter, in particular to discharge it or recycle it for washing purposes, for example, through suitable pumps fitted on or built in said body; said body is generally called “sump”.